


Secret Weapon

by aielle



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aielle/pseuds/aielle
Summary: Ren brought home an unexpected item. It seems it can become a new secret weapon for Argonavis...
Kudos: 20





	Secret Weapon

"Tadaima!" Ren called out as he brought in the groceries to the Argonavis sharehouse.

"Okairi!" The others replied. 

Yuto came up, helping Ren carry the bags to the kitchen. "Did you have any trouble?"

"Mhn, I got everything." Ren placed the bags onto the counter. He then turned to Banri who came up to help sort out the stuff. "Thanks for giving me the coupons, Banri-kun! I was able to save on money just like you said."

"You bet!" Banri grinned as he and Yuto began to unpack the bags. "Just give me the receipts later so I can add it to our expense log."

"Un!" Ren nodded cheerfully, taking a step back as the others sorted out the food items. They were okay with him doing the shopping but he was still technically banned from doing anything in the kitchen.

He turned towards the living room, where Wataru and Rio were busy working on their latest song. Pon-chan was asleep in his basket. Ren sat on the couch, careful not disturb their lyricist and composer while they worked.

"Ren?" Yuto called from the kitchen, holding up a small cardboard box the size of a fountain pen case. "Is this yours?"

"Ah! Un! I won it from the Shopping Center lottery. I got a chance to play because I used Banri's coupons." Ren said.

Yuto and Banri went back to the living room area. "Here ya go then." Yuto handed over the box.

"So what did you win?" Banri asked. "I hope it's something good."

Ren carefully opened the box and pulled out what looked like a long whistle. "They said it's called a kazoo..."

"Eh?" Yuto and Banri exchanged confused looks.

"It's an American wind instrument classified as a membranophone. It produces a buzzing timbre when you blow on it." Rio explained without looking up from his notes.

Not missing a beat, Wataru added as he scribbled. "The concept has been around for centuries, particurly with African culture where they used such instruments for ceremonial purposes."

"Oooh..." The other three said in unison, looking at the metal instrument in Ren's hand.

"S-sugoi!" Ren said excitedly. "So it's something that can be played. Maybe we can use this as Argonavis' new secret weapon!"

"Secret... weapon...?" Yuto raised an eyebrow.

Banri chuckled. "Ren-kun, are you making a tokusatsu reference?"

"Well, I saw a video from GYROAXIA the other day. Akebono-san was using a synthesizer for their latest song. He called it their new weapon." Ren looked a bit bashful. "I just thought it would be nice if we can have one too."

Rio looked over to Ren and smiled. "Well, why not give it a try first? See how it sounds."

Wataru nodded encouragingly. "You're a vocalist anyway, you have enough lung power to make a good sound."

"Okay." Ren nodded. "I'll give it a try."

He took a deep breath and blew the kazoo.

A loud reverberating sound bounced off the walls. The rest of Argonavis was caught off-guard by the sensory overload. Pon-chan woke up with a start and began to bark.

Yuto clamped a hand on Ren's shoulder. "R-Ren! Hang on a sec!"

Ren stopped and blinked. "Oh. Sorry. Was it too loud?" He asked, scanning the slightly frozen faces of his bandmates.

Wataru cleared his throat then scratched the back of his head. "Like I said, he has the lung power for it..."

"Nanahoshi, you'll need to moderate your voice. Same as how you control it when singing." Rio instructed. "Try just softly hummimg into it for now."

Ren did as he was told and was able to make a soft fuzzy humming sound.

"Hey, that didn't sound half bad..." Banri commented.

"Good." Rio nodded. "Now try humming through some scales, going up and down."

Ren once again nailed the instructions, the kazoo matching the notes he was trying to make.

The others began to smile. Ren, getting the hang of it, began to hum out random melodies before shifting to one of their songs. He played a segment of "Ai no Uta", adding his own take on the musical interlude.

He paused and looked at the others. "Was that better?"

Yuto gave a thumbs up. "Better than just better! That was awesome!"

"I think it will definitely sell." Banri winked and did his money hand sign.

Wataru tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm... We can make this work. Yuu, do you think you can do an acoustic performance with Ren using the kazoo?"

"Leave it to me!" Their leader thumped his chest confidently. "I'm sure it'll be great. Right, Ren?"

"Un!" Ren nodded entusiastically.

"I'll make acoustic arrangements." Rio volunteered, taking down notes.

"By the way, Rio-kun." Banri tilted his head. "How'd you know how to play the kazoo?"

Wataru grimaced. "Please don't say it..."

Rio gave a placid smile. "Because I'm a genius, of course."

"He said it." Wataru rolled his eyes.

"In any case, we gotta make plans for our next performance. Ren, let's practice!" Yuto said energetically.

"Un!" Ren beamed. 

Pon-chan, feeling the positive energy, began to happily yip around them.

And thus, Argonavis made plans for their next live to be an acoustic performance featuring the new secret weapon.

**Author's Note:**

> *My first Argonavis-only fic. Inspired by Masa-kun & his kazoo. I hope I did them justice.
> 
> *Y'all know Ren is banned from the kitchen. This is canon.
> 
> *My source for kazoo info is Wikipedia.
> 
> *The GYROAXIA song Ren is referring to here is "GETTING HIGH", first played during IGNITION online live. Ryo plays both bass & synthesizer, calling the synth their "new weapon".
> 
> *Masa-kun performed "Ai no Uta" with Hyusuke in their acoustic livestream performance. It was a duet guitar plus the kazoo. It was awesome!


End file.
